The Note that Saved Us
by purpleseddielove
Summary: Cody misses Bailey. He writes a note for Bailey, but she finds it before Cody gives it to her. Sorry, I suck at summaries but I think the story is good :) Cailey!


**A/N: This is my first fanfic and my first Cailey fanfic. i hope you like it!**

**Btw... **

**I am a disclaimer! I do not own the characters or suite life on deck **

The Note that Saved Us

Cody's POV

I fidgeted in my desk for the last fifteen minutes of my marine biology class. Finally, the bell rang. I'm usually not the kind of person who looks forward to the end of class- especially marine biology. But I had something on my mind. Why did I break up with Bailey? And why did I even suggest it to her? It took more than six months to get her to even go out with me, and after a year, it all shattered. And yes, it was a year. It was exactly a year.

_*Flashback*_

I was waiting for Bailey at the top of the Eiffel Tower. 'You'll do just fine on your anniversary date. You dry-ran it with London not too long ago.' Was the only thought that occurred to me. Bailey was late. No, she was more than late. I decided to look through binoculars to see if I could find anything. Yes, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'You can't possibly find the one girl you are looking for at the top of the Eiffel Tower, through binoculars.' But, I did see Bailey. She was with some French guy. Anyone could tell by the way he was looking at her that he wanted Bailey to date him.

Later, Bailey showed up at the top of the tower, wearing a blue dress that fell just above her knee with a white cardigan. She was even more late than before. We then started to argue. There was just one part I remember the most. It was the most painful.

"You know what? If you don't appreciate what I was trying to do here, maybe we should just break up!" I snapped at Bailey, not trying to sound as fierce as I was.

"Maybe we should!" she yelled back.

"Is that what you want?"

"Is that what you want?" she copied.

The question hung in the air for a few seconds. That's when I think we truly knew what was going on.

"Then its over," she finally confirmed.

"Fine," was the only thing that managed to come out of my mouth.

Bailey ran of crying into palms.

_*Flashback over* _

I remember that day so well, but why? Is it because I miss Bailey? I don't know. It's just another question that had yet to be answered. I then started to walk to my calculus class. Then, I recollected something. Bailey has calculus with me. Should I be happy or sad? Instead of taking notes (I would just get them from my brothers girlfriend later), I started to write something down on a blank piece of lined paper.

**B**eautiful- Just look at how those golden waves of hair fall slightly below her shoulders.

**A**wesome- Always the one to cheer me up and make me laugh.

**I**ntelligent- She's one of the smartest students at the school.

**L**augh- I only have one thing to say about her laugh. Cutest. Laugh. Ever.

**E**xtreme- She is so unique.

**Y**

'Y.' The letter 'y.' I cannot think of anything! Then, I thought about her amazing cooking skills. Nothing in that area will help me. It then hit me. You. I filled in 'y' with:

**Y**ou- Always herself. You are always you.

I wrote a short note at the end. Well, at least what I think is short. I will give this to her. I have to.

Bailey's POV

I saw Cody not paying any attention in class. That's extremely new. I glanced over at his twin, Zack, and saw him texting in class. It didn't take rocket science to figure out who he was texting. It was his girlfriend, Maya. I shot a glance back at what Cody was writing. All I could see was something with the letters 'b' and 'a' as the first two letters. There was something written after each of those letters that I just couldn't tell. I shrugged. Eventually, the final bell of the day rang.

Cody's POV

I stuck the note into my back right pocket of my jeans. School for today was now over, and I needed to get to my job working the towel shift. I started to walk towards the Sky Deck. I grabbed my name tag, pinned it to my shirt, and walked to the towel counter.

Bailey's POV

As Cody grabbed his name tag, I carefully snatched the paper out of his pocket and stuck it into my binder.

I walked my cabin, threw my backpack by my desk and took Cody's note out of my binder. I scanned down the paper. I am so shocked to see that it was for me. I read the BAILEY poem and came to see a note at the end.

It said,

Dear Bails,

I wrote this for you because the Paris incident has come up through my head during these last two class periods. I miss you. I never wanted to break up with you. I love you so much- don't forget that. Please, let me know how you feel about us. I want you back. If you refuse, I'll move on and never ask again, but if you want to get back together, I'd be really psyched.

Love you always,

Cody

I felt my eyes start to water up. I let a couple of tears fall down my cheek. He _was _going to give the note to me. He still loved me. I was heartbroken when Cody played along with me when he was on a date with Woody's sister. I remember it so well.

_*Flashback*_

Cody and Woody's sister, Willa, were on a date on the Sky Deck. They were hanging out together a lot since she boarded the S. S. Tipton. London supposedly had a twin. Of course, I should have known because she was acting so nice. London insisted that I wore one of her new outfits to try to get Cody back. I was on the Sky Deck in one of London's new outfits she had just bought that day. I saw Cody having dinner with Willa. I could tell Cody wanted to leave.

"You are a nice girl, but the truth is, I'm still in love with me ex-girlfriend, Bailey," Cody lied to Willa.

I wish I would have known that.

"You are?" I had to ask.

When Willa left, Cody said, "I'm glad you came along. Thanks for playing along, Bailey."

I was heartbroken.

_*Flashback done*_

I ran out of my cabin and ran to the Sky Deck. I found Cody on his towel shift.

Cody's POV 

Bailey ran up to me and jumped into my arms. "Yes," she whispered into my ear. "I do want to be your girl again." How did she know?! I released Bailey as she held up the paper I had in my pocket. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Bailey Pickett, I never stopped," I said. "I never stopped loving you either." Bailey kissed me on the lips. Yes! I finally have my girl back.


End file.
